The reaction of osmium tetroxide with olefins to afford cis-vicinal diols has long been known to be accelerated by the presence of a coordinating solvent (e.g. pyridine). We have now found that when the reaction is performed in a noncoordinating solvent in the presence of one equivalent of a quinuclidine alkaloid such as dihydroquinine acetate an impressive degree of asymmetric induction can be realized (often greater than 50% e.e. and as high as 90% e.e.). It is also fortunate from a practical point of view that another readily available alkaloid, dihydroquinidine acetate, also gives excellent inductions and the opposite absolute configurations from those achieved in the quinine series. We have developed simple routes to resolved chiral chloramine derivatives such as PhS(O)(NTs)NCl Na. We can now produce 100g quantities of either enantiomer and the asymmetric oxidative amination of olefins (both Os and Se catalyzed) by these chiral chloramines is being studied. We accept responsibility for the scientific and technical conduct of the project and for provision of required progress reports if a grant is awarded as the result of this application. This project summary contained formulas, drawings, tables or nonkeyable data which are not shown above.